leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Nidalee
Abilities Moving through brush grants Nidalee 10% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds, increased to 30% if she is moving toward a nearby visible enemy champion. |description2 = Hitting monsters or enemy champions with or marks them as Hunted for 4 seconds, causing them to be for the duration. While moving toward Hunted targets, Nidalee gains Prowl's bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision. Additionally, Nidalee's first use of and against Hunted targets are empowered. |range=1400 |targeting='Prowl' is a self-targeted buff. Hunt is a spell effect debuff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Hunted united will remain hunted even in stealth but will not be revealed * Hunted units will not be at all if they are outside Nidalee's Hunt Range. }} Nidalee hurls a javelin forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits, which after traveling a minimum distance is increased by | per 100}}units traveled, capping at 200% bonus damage. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = / / / |speed = 1300 }} Nidalee's next basic attack gains bonus attack range and is modified to deal magic damage, increased by % for every , for a maximum of % bonus damage. |description2 = Bonus:}} If the target is marked as Hunted, Takedown deals 40% increased damage. |description3 = Takedown resets Nidalee's autoattack timer. |leveling = Scales with ranks in | % AD)}} % AP)}}}} |leveling2 = -Enhanced Minimum Damage|nolist=}} | -Enhanced Maximum Damage|nolist=}} % AD)}} % AP)}}}} |cooldown = 5 |range= / }} | |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack for Takedown will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * Takedown's damage will apply life steal in spite of being magic damage. * The attack is always displayed as a critical strike as long as the target is marked as Hunted, presumably for reasons of clarity. * Takedown's enhanced attack is effective against structures, but will not deal bonus damage based on % of missing health. * Takedown-enhanced attacks will ignore , but will be blocked if they are or or if Nidalee is blinded. |spellshield=will block both abilities and prevent the application of . |additional= * Takedown does not apply spell effects. * Javelin Toss applies spell effects as a single target ability. ** Spell vamp is fully applied. ** will apply a 40% slow for 1.5 seconds. * Takedown has no cast time and does not interrupt Nidalee's previous orders. * If an autoattack enhanced by Takedown applies the Spellblade effect of , or , the proc is converted into magic damage as the base attack is. |video = Nidalee QVideo.ogv }} }} Nidalee lays a trap at the target location that arms after a brief delay and lasts for up to 2 minutes. The next enemy who springs the trap takes magic damage over 4 seconds and is for the duration. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 }} Nidalee dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the cursor, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing point. |description2 = Bonus:}} Pounce can be used to target nearby Hunted targets and gains increased range against them. |description3 = Killing a unit or dashing to a Hunted target reduces Pounce's base cooldown an amount if it's currently at a higher amount. |leveling = Scales with ranks in |leveling2 = |leveling3 = % |cooldown = 5 |range = | | }} }} | . |additional= * Pounce's Reset time scales with cooldown reduction. With no CDR, this is seconds and at maximum CDR (40%) this becomes seconds. * Pounce applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. * Pounce's empowered state required a Hunted target, therefore a target that has been Hunted in but is in stealth cannot be pounced upon using the empowered pounce unless it has been revealed by other means. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 40% slow for 1 second. * Bushwhack applies spell effects as a damage over time ability. ** Spell vamp is applied. ** will apply a 20% slow for 1 second. |video = Nidalee WVideo.ogv }} }} Nidalee evokes the spirit of the cougar, healing the target allied champion or herself and granting them for 7 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in an arc in the direction of the cursor, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = Scales with ranks in |cooldown = 5 |range = / }} | }} Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, gaining a new set of abilities and melee attacks. |description2 = Triggering resets Aspect of the Cougar's cooldown if Nidalee is in human form. |leveling = Each rank in ''Aspect of the Cougar increases the ranks of all of Nidalee's cougar abilities.'' |cooldown = 3 |range = 125 }} Nidalee transforms back into her human form. |description2 = Nidalee begins the game with one rank in Aspect of the Cougar and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. }} | }} References cs:Nidalee de:Nidalee es:Nidalee fr:Nidalee pl:Nidalee pt-br:Nidalee ru:Nidalee zh:奈德丽 Category:Melee champion Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Dash champion Category:Execution champion Category:Haste champion Category:Healer champion Category:Shapeshifter champion